1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a reservoir that a bracket is integrated with, more particularly, a reservoir that is installed into engine compartments of vehicles.
2. Discussion of the Background
Japanese Utility-Model Publication No. 6-16172 discloses a reservoir for various oils such as power steering oil for vehicles. This reservoir comprises a tank made of synthetic resin and a bracket made of metal to attach the tank to a body of the vehicle. A reservoir in which a tank and a bracket are integrally molded of synthetic resin is thus known.
Meanwhile, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 8-258668 discloses a method for protecting a pedestrian who is hit by a vehicle. The pedestrian is thrown up by a front bumper of the vehicle and impacts the engine hood according to the method. Thus, the shock of the pedestrian upon collision with the engine hood is relieved by deformation of the engine hood. That is, the engine hood is deformed downwardly by the collision with the pedestrian, and functions as a shock absorber. Generally, a reservoir is arranged in an upward manner into an engine compartment, because of easy access for oil maintenance, and is rigidly fixed to a body of the vehicle. Therefore, the deformed engine hood collides with the reservoir, and further deformation of the engine hood is prevented by the reservoir. This means that ability of the engine hood to act as a shock absorber for the pedestrian is deteriorated.